


Ai

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gothic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ai takes over the world and superfam have to stop it





	Ai

751 days after Dr. Alex Danvers and her crew made Venus Space Station their home, the doctor finally started the human trials for her global warming ‘cure’. The first patient, Mark, stalked in, grasped the small, hexagonal, blue chip out of the doctor’s hands, and placed it carefully on his tongue. The chip bubbled and dissolved into Mark's body. His eyes turned cloudy, skin paling, foam erupting out of his mouth. Suddenly he collapsed and fell unconscious, Mark’s body went cold and rigid. Alex watched in horror as the chip took its toll on Mark, screaming for help as he hit the floor with a thump. Jonn, head of security, and Clark, the ship’s medic, were the first to rush through the doorway, grabbing the lifeless body and carrying him to medbay. Alex stood there frozen, gaping at the spot where Mark fell. Her sister ran into the room, shaking Alex out of her shock. 

Seven weeks later, after another thirty or so experiments, all coming to the same conclusion, Mark’s eyes fluttered open. Swallowed in wires, he sat up taking in his surroundings. Within five seconds Maggie, the weapons trainer, rushed in setting her hands all over Mark. Alex was the next to enter medbay, at the sight of Mark alive and unharmed at all, a single tear fell down her face. Two days later, another patient wakes up after 47 days, the next patients wakes after 45 days, this continues until the last patient awakes. After multiple changes and test, Alex perfected the chip, her experiments never fall asleep

Everyone that took the chip had a certain ‘God is our saviour’ attitude, one that was abandoned years before, except ‘God’ had a new name. Max. Max’s followers had a mission, to convince all security personnel on board the V.S.S to take the chip. It started with Quentin, the deputy head of security, the chips were being produced in high quantities so it was not very hard for Max’s followers to get their hands on a batch.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short


End file.
